Starting All Over
by IT girl with wifi
Summary: It has been 5 weeks since the death of Mary, Johns beloved wife. Sherlock has taken up the responsibility to take care of his broken friend. Putting his work aside, he's put all his efforts to make him feel better. Their close friends and family have noticed that Sherlock has become protective over John. Has Sherlock changed the way he feels about John? What will John have to say?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Sherlock stood at the door of Johns' bedroom watching him sleep. He noticed Johns puffy eyes from all the crying. It's been 5 weeks since the death of Mary and nothing seemed to be going right. John had not gone back to his and Marys' house as he thinks it's just too early so Sherlock brought him back to baker street. Sherlock was in tears for the first time after hearing about the death of Mary and her child. He really thought that John and Mary were made for each other. As much as he felt like outsider, he was still happy for them.

After making sure John was safe and sound asleep, Sherlock shut the door silently and went back down to his room. He walked in and tumbled into bed. Sleep was far from Sherlock once again. John was all over his mind. How is that he let john be hurt again. He had already made him suffer by making him believe that he was dead for two years, and now he suffers again knowing that Mary will never return. His cluttered mind made him toss and turn. Eventually the sheets had fallen down and he sat right back up. He got out of bed went to the door. A cup of tea was all he wanted right now. He stopped at the door. _No_, he thought_. I would wake John up with all the noise. _He turned back around and went back to his bead hoping the morning would come quicker.

The Sun finally rose and Sherlock had woken up from the sun rays the escaped his curtains and hit his pale skin. He rubbed eyes, and went into the bathroom. After taking a shower, he came out with his dark black curls still wet and dripping water. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to make breakfast for both John and himself. He looked around in the cabinets to see that Mrs. Hudson had already bought some groceries for them making Sherlocks' job much easier. He took out the ingredients for pancakes and laid it out on the counter. Sherlock wasn't the greatest cook, but he knew how to make some simple chocolate chip pancakes. After mixing all the proper ingredients he made 5 Pancakes for them both. He put three on Johns' plate and made him a glass of tea. Placing it on the table he walked over to Johns room and opened the door and walked in on John Shirtless. Sherlock couldn't help but blush. The man's body was just so toned and perfect. Especially for his age.

"Sorry" He blurted out and turned around.

"It's fine Sherlock" John said blandly. "Did you need something?" Sherlock didn't turn around. He just couldn't.

"Um, oh yeah. Come eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Sherlock finally turned around to the man. He was sitting on his bed with his back facing Sherlock. Sherlock didn't reply. Instead of protesting, he left the room. Moments later he came back with all five pancakes and a cup of tea. John was now sitting on his bed with his shirt plaid brown wrinkled shirt on. He looked up to the sound of the door opening. "I told you I'm not hungry." He lied. The smell of the warm fluffy chocolate filled pancakes made his stomach grumble.

"It doesn't sound like your stomach agrees." Sherlock said softly as he placed the plate on his bed and sat across from him. They both had their legs crossed and stared at each other's face. "Well don't just stare at me John. Eat."

"I told you. I am not hungry."

"Oh please." Sherlock took the knife and fork and cut him a piece of the warm pancake. "You're not capable of lying very well. At least not to me." He put the pancake at his lips waiting for them to open. He finally separated allowing the pancakes to enter his mouth. John chewed the pancakes and closed his eyes. It tasted perfect. So warm that the chocolate was melted inside. He opened his eyes to Sherlock smiling. "Do you like it?"

"It's fantastic." was all he could say. "Thanks" Before Sherlock could answer, he was interrupted by .

"Sherlock Dear! Someone is here to see you!"

"Send them upstairs!" He yelled back. "I'll be right back." He passed him the knife and fork and left the room. He walked down to the living room to find the one person he was hoping not to see today.

"Hello Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hello Sherlock." Sherlock rolled his eyes and went and sat on his chair as the man followed and sat in the chair across from him.

"Hello brother dear. What brings you here today" Mycroft put his black umbrella to right side and took in a deep breath.

"I need your help with a case that-"

"-I told you. I don't have time for any sort of work right now. I am a bit busy."

"Busy doing what Sherlock? It's been over a month now. How can you stay away from what you love for so long? I can understand John not accompanying you, but why must you be so distant from what you love?" Sherlock got up and opened the door, gesturing his brother to leave. Mycroft got up and went to the door. "Sherlock." He said calmly. "Don't get involved." He left the flat immediately as if he didn't expect a response.

Sherlock shut the door behind him, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Sherlock." Sherlock instantly opened his in a bit of shock. John stood in front of him with his concerned puffy eyes. "You know I am fine. You can go solve a case."

"John, I think solving cases can wait. Anyways, I have a lot of work to do today."

"Like what?" John asked questionably.

"The regular stuff, like you know." Sherlock moved away from the door and walked back towards Johns room. "Did you save me any pancakes John?"

"Stop trying to change the subject Sherlock." Sherlock opened the door and walked in. "And no I did not save you any pancakes."

Sherlock turned around quickly, causing john to bump right into him. His stomach felt weird being so close to the doctor. "Oh sorry. " Sherlock moved back quickly. He collected his thoughts and replied back. "And rude by the way. You ate my breakfast!"

"Well it's not my fault you make fantastic pancakes." Sherlock felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He reacted quickly by walking as fast as possible out if his room. He stopped at the door.

"You're welcome" he said without turning to face him. John could hear the smile in his voice. He finally smiled too after weeks of tears. The tears that could never be forgotten. His chest felt a bit lighter. _'Maybe it was time that I moved on'_ he thought.

It was five in the evening and both men were sitting on their chairs watching the un entertaining telly. Sherlock was flipping when just gave up on some documentary. It was about the world war 1. They should the bombings and all the injured people. "Hey John, was war terrifyin-" Sherlock turned to see his best friend curled up in his chair with his hands over ears and eyes closed shut. Sherlock turned the telly off immediately and quickly went beside his best friend. He wrapped himself around the doctor. "John I'm sorry. It's okay. Your safe. It was just the telly." John opened his eyes slowly and relaxed his body a bit. He inhaled the familiar smell of Sherlock and accepted the warmth that was given off his best friends body.

Sherlock let go and looked at his best friend. His face was changing expressions from terrified to relaxed and oddly confused. "Are you okay?" Sherlock said with his deep baritone voice, cutting the silence.

"I am fine. Thank you." was all the doctor could manage to say. He wasn't sure how to feel. Embarrassed that his best friend just saw him get scared, reassured that his friend was there for him or calm that it was just the telly and that he is safe. His emotions were running through his head he got up and walked two steps before stopping. "Can we go out for some fresh air?" John whispered over his shoulder.

"Of course."


End file.
